


Band Slut

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Smut, calum gets turned on in front of the boys, yeah just all the boys loving on calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum loves his boys and the boys love Calum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Slut

Calum was squished between Luke and Michael on the couch, their shoulder’s were touching and their thighs were touching and the other boys’ fingers were moving fast on the gaming controllers in their hands and Luke had taken a shower earlier in the evening and he still smelled like that musky body wash and Calum’s senses were so overwhelmed and all of these feelings were going straight to his dick.

This wasn’t the first time it’d happened, Calum getting turned on by the mere presence of his band mates, but he tried to keep it on the down low. They were all pretty open with each other but for some reason this felt a little more obscene, something that Calum should only admit under the cloak of darkness or under the influence of alcohol. That’s how it came about last time, the guys asking each other about the most embarrassing sexual thing that’s happened to them and the words spilling from Calum’s mouth that he’s been turned on around the guys, because of the guys.

They of course had brushed it off, since they were all drunk. He got some teasing the next day, Michael slapping his ass and telling him to come to his bunk later that night, but all in all it was forgotten within a few days.

And here he was, again, rock hard and trying to think of a way to get out of the room without being caught.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the hotel door, signaling the arrival of the pizza they had ordered.

“Calum, go get the door,” Ashton commanded from his chair next to the sofa, his eyes trained on the screen on his phone.

“Fuck you, I’m busy. Get it yourself,” Calum replied, his eyes focused on the video game they’d hooked up to the TV. Ashton rolled his eyes, staring straight at Calum.

“You didn’t pay your part of the bill last time we got pizza. You’re the Delivery Slut today.” Calum huffed, upset that Ashton used the nickname Michael had come up with years ago. But Calum had bigger things to worry about right now. Like his dick.

He shifted in his seat, trying to see if his hard on would tuck away somehow before he stood up to get the pizza. Unfortunately he was wearing loose gym shorts, which left very little to the imagination, especially when you were hard. Calum eventually stood, simply hoping that Ashton was focused on his phone and Michael and Luke were focused on the game.

“Jesus christ,” Ashton mumbled, watching Calum walk to the door. Calum could feel his cheeks heat up and his dick get harder knowing that Ashton had seen his situation. Soon the older boy was pulling on Calum’s shoulder, pushing him back towards the couch. “Sit down,” he hissed, before going to the door and paying for the pizza. Calum chose to forgo the spot between Michael and Luke and simply sit in one of the chairs, the pillow over his boner.

The pair playing video games were none the wiser, considering how focused they were on the screen. Ashton, though, of course had to call their attention to what was happening.

“What the hell?” he said, placing the pizza on the table and looking at Calum, bemused, his hands on his hips. Calum shrugged, sinking lower in the chair. Luke glanced away from the game, taking in Calum and Ashton’s stand off.

“Uh, guys? What’s up?” he asked, pausing the game, most likely looking forward to the pizza rather than hearing about Calum’s dick. Ashton looked at Calum, as if he was going to speak up. Ashton soon realized he was wrong, and spoke for Calum instead.

“Calum popped a boner siting between you and Michael!” Michael snorted at what Ashton said, leaning back on the couch and looking at Calum.

“It’s my hot body, isn’t it?” Michael teased, tossing his hair. Calum grumbled, pressing the pillow harder against his aching cock.

“Really?” Luke said quietly, looking down at Calum’s crotch. Calum shrugged once more, not daring to glance at any of the boys.

“Want me to blow you?” Michael asked, and suddenly it was as if the air had been pulled from the room. No one was breathing and Calum’s dick was definitely harder and Michael definitely meant it as a joke, right?

“Shit, is that what you want?” Ashton breathed, breaking the silence of the room. Calum’s cheeks heated even more, if that were possible, and now he could swear his cock was throbbing.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, glancing at the boys. They were all slack jawed, blatantly staring at Calum. “I mean, I-I guess. You guys are hot, you can’t deny that.” Luke chuckled, helping Calum relax a little. “And I’m just really relaxed around you guys.” Michael suddenly stood from where he sat, walking over to Calum, who kept the pillow situated over his crotch.

Calum’s heart just about dropped to his stomach when Michael dropped to his knees.

“I’ll help you relax even more,” he mumbled, moving the pillow and palming Calum through his shorts, Calum’s vision going fuzzy and a moan catching in his throat. Calum caught Ashton and Luke glancing at each other at what was taking place, but soon enough their attention was focused on the other two boys.

“M-Michael, you don’t have to,” Calum whispered, his eyes fluttering closed and his hips negating his words. He pressed up against Michael’s hand, relishing in the feeling. He knew his cock was already leaking heavily, but it felt so good to finally be touched.

“Shut up,” Michael replied, snapping the waistband of Calum’s shorts. “Get on the bed,” he said, turning to Ashton and Luke. “You two can stay but if you do you can’t just watch.” The two blondes glanced at each other, hesitant, but soon they were following Calum and Michael toward the bed. Calum settled in the middle of the bed, pulling off his shirt in the process, Luke on one side, Ashton on the other, and Michael kneeling, hovering over Calum’s crotch.

“Guys, he’s so hard,” Michael reported, making Calum whine and buck his hips in anticipation. His cock was straining against the fabric of his shorts and he just needed to be touched. “Alright, calm down,” Michael whispered, nodding at Luke and Ashton before tugging at Calum’s shorts and boxers.

The two blondes were hesitant, but couldn’t deny the desire they were feeling between their own legs. Luke, surprisingly, was the first to make a move, leaning forward and kissing just below the end of Calum’s jaw. The action was so gentle, so sweet, but in the moment it made Calum’s body heat up with lust.

“Do that again,” he sighed, turning his head toward Ashton in order to expose more of his neck to Luke. Through all of this he barely registered that he was now completely naked, Michael’s hand pressed against his lower tummy, right above his cock.

“Calum, are you sure about this?” Calum couldn’t help but laugh outright, even if his laugh was week.

“Please just do something already,” he told Michael, moaning loudly once his best friend finally gripped his cock. Calum bit his fist, trying to muffle his moans. “Oh my god,” he cried, moving his hips. He was so turned on.

Michael’s grip was the perfect amount of pressure and his pace was the perfect mixture of slow and fast, and Calum new instantly he wasn’t going to last very long. This was a dream come true, honestly, and it was all too much to handle.

Luke continued to suck at Calum’s neck, surely leaving pretty hickeys behind. Ashton, though, had yet to make a move. “Touch my nipples,” Calum whispered, glancing at the other boy, who was vibrantly blushing. For some reason Calum felt unashamed now that he was naked and surrounded by his best friends. Ashton slowly obliged, leaning forward and softly grazing his fingers over one of Calum’s nipples. His whole body tingled from the sensation, and his hands automatically moved to grip Ashton’s hair. 

“Good,” he sighed, focusing again on Michael between his legs. The green eyed boy met his brown eyes, as if asking for permission once more. Calum nodded, trying to keep his body still once Michael’s lips finally wrapped around the flushed head of his cock. The sounds that came from Michael’s mouth as he slid up and down Calum’s cock were completely obscene, but Calum would be lying if he said there was a time Michael looked more attractive than with his cheeks hollowed and his lips stretched around Calum’s cock.

“Oh my god,” Calum moaned, overwhelmed by the feeling of Luke’s lips still moving against his neck, Ashton gently pinching his nipple while kissing and sucking on the other one, and Michael sucking his cock. It was complete and utter bliss.

He felt a low tug in his stomach when Michael began to focus his mouth on the head of Calum’s cock, his hand massaging his balls. Calum began to breathe quicker, gasping as he tugged on Ashton’s hair and gripped Luke’s neck. His hips were rocking up to meet Michael’s mouth, yet he continued to tease only the head.

“Come on,” Michael whispered, glancing up at Calum as he removed his mouth, rhythmically jerking off his fellow tattooed band member. Calum closed his eyes, his body tensing as his cock jerked, cum painting is stomach and chest as he moaned, weakly leaning against the pillows as Ashton and Luke devotedly stayed by his side. He leaked a few more spurts of cum, the liquid dribbling over Michael’s hand, to which the boy tentatively licked, the vision being something Calum would file away for his masturbation sessions later.

Calum felt flushed as the other three boys began to re-situate themselves, Michael leaving to get a wet washcloth and wipe up the mess Calum made. The quartet was quiet, stunned by what just happened.

“I think it’s time to call you the Band Slut now,” Michael teased, kissing Calum’s happy trail before leaning up and kissing Calum on the cheek. And Calum would be lying if he said he didn’t mind that nick name, at all.


End file.
